<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>За окном горы by Vevry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109785">За окном горы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry'>Vevry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevry/pseuds/Vevry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Красные листья были повсюду. На деревьях, на земле, на макушке Нико, они кружились, опадали, и Рин взметала их вверх. Маки была права, и это действительно было очень красиво.<br/>Эли ещё ни разу не охотилась на момидзи, поэтому пианистка предложила всем отправиться к ней в загородный дом и полюбоваться этим прекрасным зрелищем. Никто не был против.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>За окном горы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа писалась на очень старый конкурс, который так и не состоялся, но вы все равно можете насладиться ей.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За окном горы, деревья и синее небо. Спокойствие.</p>
<p>Нозоми переводит взгляд. Слева друг на друге сопят Маки и Рин, спутывая волосы при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Впереди — заснувшая на чужом плече Хонока, и безрезультатно спихивающая её Нико.</p>
<p>На другой половине вагона расположились остальные. Они смеются, что-то обсуждая. В конце концов, они не виделись почти полгода. С тех самых пор, когда выпустились бывшие, когда-то, второгодки. Теперь они уже студентки. Взрослые, подающие надежды и всё такие же прекрасные друзья. Сама Нозоми тоже уже не та семнадцатилетняя девочка, мечтающая о куче друзей. Ей уже двадцать и все её друзья здесь, рядом, только руку протяни.</p>
<p>Будто вернулась в Отонокидзаку.<br/>Девушка улыбается и устремляет свой взгляд в окно.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Красные листья были повсюду. На деревьях, на земле, на макушке Нико, они кружились, опадали, и Рин взметала их вверх. Маки была права, и это действительно было очень красиво.</p>
<p>Эли ещё ни разу не охотилась на момидзи, поэтому пианистка предложила всем отправиться к ней в загородный дом и полюбоваться этим прекрасным зрелищем. Никто не был против. Наоборот, все обрадовались скорейшей встрече. Учёба не позволяла собраться вместе, но на Хэллоуин девушкам всё же удалось выкроить немного времени.</p>
<p>И вот они здесь. Сидят под красными клёнами и наслаждаются видом. А время будто поворачивается вспять. Будто не было никакого последнего выступления, не было ни выпуска, ни роспуска. Будто они всё те же школьные идолы, которым нужно победить, во что бы то ни стало.</p>
<p>Но как бы сильно порой не хотелось вернуться назад, это было невозможно. Они добились своей цели, преодолели все трудности и справились со всеми невзгодами. Мьюз победили. И не только в Love Live, но и в жизни. Они смогли достучаться до множества сердец и буквально совершили невозможное.</p>
<p>Они были простыми школьницами, а стали кумирами миллионов.</p>
<p>По щеке у Хоноки прокатилась слеза. А затем ещё одна. Сколько всего они совершили, сколько повидали и сколько преодолели.</p>
<p>Девушка резко вскочила, вытирая слёзы тыльной стороной ладони.</p>
<p>— Ну что, ребята, пора веселиться!</p>
<p>— Э, что? Уже? — Маки растеряно захлопала глазами. Они совместно с Хонокой приготовили для всех вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина, но она была запланирована на вечер.</p>
<p>— Конечно! Сейчас или никогда! — схватив за руки Котори и Уми, Косака помчалась к дому. За ней вперёд ринулась Рин, прихватив с собой Ханаё.</p>
<p>Нозоми переглянулась с Нико, и медленно поднялась с фиолетового покрывала.</p>
<p>— Ну, так что? Идём?</p>
<p>Маки тяжело вздохнула:</p>
<p>— Идём.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Гостиная была огромна. Рин видела такую впервые. Всё вокруг было украшено тыквами, паутиной, а на стене висел огромный жуткий скелет. Рояль, стоявший у левой стены, выглядел довольно жутко, накрытый старой потёртой белой тканью. Большая люстра превратилась в привидение, а на большие стекольные окна наклеили различных жутких существ.</p>
<p>— Как тут жутко! Отлично постарались, Хонока-сан, Маки-чан, ня! — сказала Хошизора, рассматривая самую большую тыкву.</p>
<p>— И правда! Очень красиво! — сказала Эли, разглядывая скелет.</p>
<p>— Хе-хе, спасибо, Эли-сан! — ответила Хонока, гордо потирая свой нос. — А этот скелет ещё и светится в темноте! Правда, круто?</p>
<p>«И правда», — только и думает Аясэ, вспоминая их выступление на Хэллоуин. В тот раз они повеселились от души. Тогда Мьюз только-только становились популярными, и нужно было выложиться на все сто процентов, чтобы обойти A-rise. Они их так и не затмили, хотя перепробовали много чего. Зато было весело, а это самое главное.</p>
<p>— Хм… Каёчин ещё не вернулась… Долго же она, ня, — жаловалась Рин на отсутствие подруги.</p>
<p>— Нозоми тоже не спускалась. Чем она там занимается? — ворчала Нико, раскладывая футоны.</p>
<p>Уми, сидевшая всё это время неподалёку, поднялась:</p>
<p>— Я схожу за ними.</p>
<p>— О, может, ты ещё сходишь на кухню за печеньем? — спихнула на подругу свои обязанности Хонока.</p>
<p>Сонода лишь кивнула головой, поднимаясь по лестнице. Остальные же принялись готовить всё необходимое для вечеринки. Предполагалось, что они расположат футоны по кругу и будут рассказывать страшные истории.</p>
<p>— А вот и фонарики~, — сказала Котори, внезапно появившаяся в дверном проходе.</p>
<p>Рин подбежала к ней прыжками и забрала коробку. Хонока плюхнулась на один из разложенных футонов, будто устала от тяжкой работы. Маки помогала Котори и Рин, Эли и Нико готовили всё остальное. В зале воцарилась атмосфера покоя и тишины. Девушки вспоминали о школьных днях, когда они точно также слаженно работали сообща, буквально без слов.</p>
<p>— Как же хорошо здесь, — бормотала Хонока себе под нос.</p>
<p>Эли ещё раз взглянула на ярко красные листья за окном. Какое-то тёплое чувство красоты и спокойствия разливалось у неё в душе.</p>
<p>Такое в России не увидишь. А даже если и увидишь, таких эмоций и чувств, которые возникали в ней сейчас, она бы не ощутила. С подругами наблюдать за этим явлением было намного веселее.</p>
<p>Оставалось только наслаждаться этим прекрасным спокойным вечером.</p>
<p>Вот только кое-кто не хотел, чтобы этот вечер был спокойным. Он хотел, чтобы этот вечер был жутким и пугающим.</p>
<p>Поэтому сначала раздалась молния, а после до девушек донёсся душераздирающий крик.</p>
<p>— Это же Уми-чан, да?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Если гроза была неожиданной, и девушки просто вздрогнули, то от крика у них у всех по спинам пробежались мурашки. Воображение сразу же рисовало страшные картины убийства, несчастья и трагедии.</p>
<p>— Уми-чан? С тобой всё в порядке? — громко спросила Эли, стараясь казаться смелой.<br/>Ответа не последовало.</p>
<p>— Я… Я схожу проверю, что там… — сказала Хонока. Девушка нервно сглотнула, прежде чем сделать шаг.</p>
<p> Котори взяла подругу за руку.</p>
<p>— Я с тобой.</p>
<p>Остальные тоже было хотели что-то сказать, но страх не давал мыслить здраво.</p>
<p>— А если Каёчин и Нозоми-сан…- не договорила Рин.</p>
<p>Атмосфера из ламповой и доброй превратилась в ужасающую. Холод, несмотря на тёплую погоду, пробирал до дрожи.</p>
<p>За окном сверкнула молния, и грянул гром. Посыпались первые капли дождя.</p>
<p>— Ня-я-я-я! — закричала Хошизора, цепляясь за Нико, которая тоже кричала.</p>
<p>Маки сглотнула, стараясь казаться бесстрашной.</p>
<p>— Х-хватит нести чепуху. С Ханаё и Нозоми всё в порядке, а Уми-сан наверняка просто испугалась наших украшений.</p>
<p>— Маки-чан права, — подхватила Эли. — Но всё же пусть Хонока и Котори сходят наверх.<br/> Косака утвердительно кивнула. Коленки дрожали, но она старалась не подавать виду и нетвёрдо ступала по лестнице.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, с Уми-чан всё будет в порядке… Уми-чан, пожалуйста, держись! — прокричала Котори.</p>
<p>Так девушки и скрылись на втором этаже.</p>
<p>В комнате повисла тишина. Неловкость и страх пронизывали всё помещение, а от различных хэллоуинских украшений становилось только хуже.</p>
<p>— И-и вовсе я не кричала! — сказала надменно Нико, вырываясь из объятий Рин. — Вам показалось — это была гроза!</p>
<p>Никто не обратил на это внимание.</p>
<p>Хошизора потупилась. Сколько бы она не пыталась думать о хорошем, в мыслях возникали только плохие образы.</p>
<p>— Нико-чан… Может, сходим за Нозоми и Каёчин? Я волнуюсь…</p>
<p>— Да всё с ними в порядке, — бормотала Язава, что-то обдумывая.</p>
<p>— Верно, Рин-чан, не бойся, с Ханаё всё хорошо, — ободрила подругу Маки.</p>
<p>— Точно, точно, с ними всё в порядке! Нозоми любит Хэллоуин, так что, скорее всего, готовит нам какой-нибудь сюрприз! Вот увидишь, скоро она придёт сюда с чем-нибудь действительно жутким. А Ханаё придёт вместе с ней, — говорила Эли, стараясь ободрить и подруг и себя.</p>
<p>И правда, стало немного легче. Никаких убийц тут быть не могло, а страшных монстров и привидений не существует. Значит, Уми и вправду испугалась украшений, и скоро Хонока и Котори приведут её ко всем.</p>
<p>И только после этих слов вся эта головоломка стала складываться в голове у Нико. «Нозоми любит Хэллоуин… И, скорее всего, приготовила для нас сюрприз…», — крутилось у неё в голове.</p>
<p>— Ну конечно! — вскрикнула она внезапно. — Рин-чан, мне нужна твоя помощь. Девушка вопросительно уставилась на подругу.</p>
<p>— Мы найдём Ханаё, — на лице Нико появилась дьявольская улыбка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Тёмные коридоры освещались только светом фонариков. Здесь, хоть и не было ни тыкв, ни паутины, было довольно жутко и таинственно. Стены казались старинными, а пол под ногами скрипел. По словам Маки сюда не часто приезжали, поэтому всё было в плохом состоянии.</p>
<p>— Насколько же огромен этот дом? — бурчала Нико, таща за руку Рин.</p>
<p>— Просто гигантский, ня! — отвечала девушка шёпотом, прижимаясь к сенпаю.</p>
<p>В глубине здания было относительно тихо. Голоса Маки и Эли, оставшихся в гостиной, затихли несколько минут назад, поэтому было слышно лишь приглушённый звук дождя.</p>
<p>— Так куда мы вообще идём? Я не думаю, что Каёчин могла зайти так далеко, ня… — Рин опасливо оглядывалась по сторонам. — Может, нам лучше вернуться?</p>
<p>— Ещё чего! Эта Нозоми, — Язава недовольно оскалилась, — наверняка затеяла грязную игру. Но ничего! Я — Язава Нико, идол номер один во вселенной, обыграю её!</p>
<p>Снова раздался гром, и Рин вздрогнула.</p>
<p>— А я и Каёчин тут при чём, ня?!</p>
<p>Нико тяжело вздохнула, а затем развернулась, лицом к подруге.</p>
<p>— Помнишь, Уми-чан кричала. Как думаешь, почему?</p>
<p>— Испугалась, — опешила от такого напора Рин. — Испугалась хэллоуинских украшений, ня.</p>
<p>Язава усмехнулась.</p>
<p>— Да. Уми-чан испугалась. Вот только не украшений! Она испугалась… — девушка взмахнула рукой, как в дешёвых детективах. — Нозоми!</p>
<p>Рин издала возглас удивления.</p>
<p>— Но как? Почему, ня?</p>
<p> Нико снова надменно усмехнулась, будто это было очевидно.</p>
<p>— Ну, конечно же, это всё её глупый сюрприз! Хотела напугать нас на Хэллоуин, посмотреть, как мы кричим от страха! Хмф, посмотрим, как она сама будет кричать!</p>
<p>Девушка рассмеялась, представляя вкус расправы над Нозоми. Рин же невольно поёжилась.</p>
<p>— А Каёчин…</p>
<p>— Наверняка помогает ей напугать нас. Идём! — Нико потянула Хошизору за руку. — Нам нужно подготовить костюмы и найти этих двоих!</p>
<p>И девушки снова направились вперёд, по таинственным тёмным коридорам, освещаемым только тусклым светом фонариков.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Хонока сглотнула, прогоняя страх. С Уми-чан наверняка всё в порядке, а, значит, и им опасаться было нечего. Но ноги не хотели ступать на второй этаж, предательски дрожа.<br/>Котори сильнее вжалась в руку.</p>
<p>— Идём… — сказала она решительно.</p>
<p>Косака только кивнула, осторожно ступая с лестницы. Пол неприятно заскрипел, и девушка бы с радостью сбежала, вот только выглядеть трусихой в глазах других не хотелось. Поэтому Хонока ринулась вперёд с боевым кличем. Котори тоже закричала, всё ещё держась сзади подруги.</p>
<p>— Хонока-чан, смотри! — девушка указывала куда-то вперёд. Хонока пригляделась и сквозь темноту разглядела тёмные волосы.</p>
<p>— Уми-чан!</p>
<p>Девушки ринулись к подруге. Уми лежала в коридоре, накрытая одеялом. Хонока припала к Соноде, постоянно зовя её по имени.</p>
<p>-Уми-чан! Уми-чан! Котори, что с Уми-чан?</p>
<p>Котори стояла в оцепенении.</p>
<p>-Я-я… не знаю…я…</p>
<p>Дождь грозно барабанил по стёклам, но девушки будто и не слышали этого. Не слышали они также и чьих-то шагов, которые раздавались буквально в паре метров от них.</p>
<p>Уми зашевелилась, будто ей снился какой-то кошмар. Хонока радостно всхлипнула, а Котори немного успокоилась.</p>
<p>— Она спит, да? Котори-чан?</p>
<p>Котори тихо кивнула и глубоко вдохнула. Она прекрасно знала, как будить своих подруг.</p>
<p>— Уми-чан! Просыпайся! Мы опаздываем! — закричала она.</p>
<p>Уми вскочила, сбрасывая с себя одеяло. На неё сразу же набросились друзья.</p>
<p>— Уми-ча-а-а-н! — плакали они, обнимая всё крепче и крепче. — Мы так рады, что с тобой всё в порядке! Что произошло? Почему ты кричала?</p>
<p>Сонода потупилась. Она ещё не совсем отошла ото сна, но одно она помнила чётко.</p>
<p>— Привидения…- прошептала она.</p>
<p>— Чего?</p>
<p>— Привидения! Здесь водятся призраки!</p>
<p>За окнами раздался ещё один раскат грома, и молния сверкнула, освещая девичьи фигуры.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Эли и Маки остались одни. В огромной зале было тихо, и только шум внезапно начавшегося ливня достигал их ушей. Возможно, им стоило пойти за друзьями, но они решили всё же дождаться остальных. «Кто-то должен остаться здесь, на случай, если вернуться Ханаё и Нозоми», — сказала Эли. Поэтому они сидели на своих футонах, стараясь о чём-то говорить. Говорили они в основном об учёбе, но тревожные мысли это не отгоняло. Эли видела, как озирается по сторонам Маки, в ожидании друзей.</p>
<p>— Может, поиграем во что-нибудь? — предложила Аясэ.</p>
<p>— Например?</p>
<p>— Хочешь в ассоциации?</p>
<p>Нишикино безмолвно кивнула, пытаясь вспомнить смысл игры.</p>
<p>— Тогда я начинаю. Праздник.</p>
<p>— Рождество, — поразительно быстро ответила Маки.</p>
<p>— Санта.</p>
<p>— Подарки.</p>
<p>— Веселье.</p>
<p>Маки на секунду задумалась, а когда уже хотела ответить — раздался раскат грома. Девушка вздрогнула, пододвигаясь поближе к сенпаю.</p>
<p>— Эли-сан… Как думаешь, с остальными всё будет в порядке?</p>
<p>Эли прижала подругу к себе. Она и сама переживала за остальных, но не могла позволить себе казаться слабой.</p>
<p>— Всё будет хорошо, Маки-чан. Мы, всё-таки, Мьюз, и просто так не сдаёмся!</p>
<p>Нишикино улыбнулась, вспоминая все жуткие приключения, связанные с группой. И правда, просто так не сдаются.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ещё один поворот направо и Нико увидела льющийся из окна свет. Стук дождевых капель стал громче, как и все остальные звуки с улицы. Всё это было довольно жутко, но Язаве до этого дела не было. Ей нужно было найти кладовку, про которую говорила Маки и раздобыть себе страшный костюм. Напугать Нозоми стало её главной целью на этот вечер.</p>
<p>Рин всё ещё продолжала идти за девушкой, хотя и не считала эту идею с «пуганием» хорошей. Но если всё и вправду было так, как говорила Нико, то беспокоится о Уми и остальных не стоило. Поэтому Хошизора немного успокоилась.</p>
<p>— Маки же говорила про последнюю дверь, да? — спросила Нико, оглядываясь на кохая.</p>
<p>— Да, кажется, про эту.</p>
<p>Язава достала из кармана ключи, радушно предоставленные хозяйкой дома, и отворила дверь. Со скрипом и треском она распахнулась, будто приглашая девушек войти.</p>
<p>Нико вошла первой. В помещении было пыльно и темно, но девушка быстро нашла переключатель. Как только кладовка озарилась светом, Рин заметила оставшиеся украшения. В основном это были большие тыквы, которым попросту не хватило места. Но также там было навалено много всякого хлама, покрытого паутиной и грязью.</p>
<p>— Давай, нам нужно найти что-то, из чего мы можем собрать жуткий костюм, — сказала Нико, и принялась осматривать горы различных вещей. Рин ещё раз опасливо оглянулась и тоже приступила к делу.</p>
<p>Различных вещей и вправду было много, но девушкам удалось найти всё необходимое. Нико нашла две белые тряпки, которые можно было превратить в прекрасный костюм призрака, а Рин предложила надеть на головы большие тыквы вместо масок. Костюмы получились действительно жуткими.</p>
<p>— Отличная работа! — девушки дали друг другу пять.</p>
<p>— Осталось только найти этих двоих и как следует их напугать, — из-под тыквы Нико снова донёсся дьявольский смех. Рин тоже попыталась зловеще посмеяться, но вышло не совсем то, на что она рассчитывала.</p>
<p>Оставив кладовку позади, девушки направились к ближайшей лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Всего лестниц было две, и Нико предлагала подняться со второй, не возвращаясь к Эли и Маки. Рин была не против.</p>
<p>Вот только идти с тыквами на голове было неудобно. Видно было совсем немного, да и они были довольно тяжёлыми. Надеть их прямо перед встречей с Нозоми и Ханаё не представлялось возможным, потому что тыквы закреплялись на шее, чтобы не болтались, и девушки не были уверенны, что смогут надеть их за несколько секунд. А ещё в них было жарко. Очень жарко.</p>
<p>— Скоро уже, ня? — еле шагала Рин.</p>
<p>— А? Уже устала? Поразительно, и как ты только смогла стать идолом с такой выносливостью? — сама Нико лишь немного запыхалась.</p>
<p>Лестница показалась уже за следующим поворотом, и девушки облегчённо вздохнули, забравшись наверх.</p>
<p>На втором этаже было также темно, как и на первом, но фонарики включать уже было нельзя — могли заметить. Поэтому девушки шли в потёмках с минимальной видимостью окружения. Приходилось опираться на слух и двигаться вдоль стен. Дойдя до первого поворота, Нико услышала чьи-то шаги.</p>
<p>— Тихо! Слышишь? — спросила она вполголоса.</p>
<p>— Чьи-то шаги, ня! — шёпотом отвечала Рин.</p>
<p>Дьявольская улыбка вновь появилась на лице Язавы, вот только за тыквой этого было не видно. Снова сверкнула молния, и прогремел гром, и Нико увидела тени от чьих-то фигур, а значит пора наступать.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Привидения?</p>
<p>Хонока подумала, что ей послышалось. Но Уми повторяла ещё раз и ещё, пока девушка окончательно не поняла, что её подруга не шутит. Сонода была напугана. Она постоянно оглядывалась, прячась за спиной Котори, и шептала, что призраки рядом.</p>
<p>На вопросы Минами о том, как они выглядели, девушка твёрдого ответа не дала. Призраки как призраки. Белые, почти прозрачные, и ужасно страшные.</p>
<p>Дождь всё не прекращался. Капли стучали по стёклам, и этот звук гулким эхом разносился по дому.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, Уми-чан! Сейчас мы спустимся вниз, ко всем, и призраки уйдут! — Котори привычно мило улыбнулась, будто ей и самой не было страшно.</p>
<p>— В-верно, Уми-чан! П-призраков не бывает! — говорила громко Хонока, стараясь заглушить ненавистный шум дождя.</p>
<p>— У тебя голос дрожит, — то ли саркастически, то ли ласково сказала Котори.</p>
<p>— Тут довольно холодно, да? Хе-хе, — нервно рассмеялась Хонока.</p>
<p>Уми поёжилась. Котори недовольно вздохнула, разворачиваясь в сторону лестницы.</p>
<p>— Ладно, пойдёмте. Нас уже наверняка заждались.</p>
<p>Сонода всё ещё озиралась по сторонам, держа за руку Минами и следуя за ней. Хонока поспешила за подругами.</p>
<p>Вдруг, сзади послышался какой-то стук. Будто что-то упало. А затем и вовсе сверкнула молния.<br/>Холодок пробежался по спине, а душа ушла в пятки.</p>
<p>— Это они, — шептала Уми. — Призраки.</p>
<p>Котори и Хонока молчали. Они хотели было отшутиться, но страх сковал всё тело. Даже пальцем пошевелить было трудно, что уж говорить о шутках.</p>
<p>И тут появилась она — таинственная высокая фигура. Она стояла возле окна и спокойно оглядывалась по сторонам. «Она ищет нас!» — тут же поняла Хонока и ринулась в сторону лестницы. Но откуда-то слева раздался крик. Это точно была Ханаё.</p>
<p>— Неужели, они похитили Нозоми и Ханаё… — неуверенно сказала Котори, тут же закрывая рот свободно рукой. Пугать Уми и Хоноку ещё больше было нельзя, но было уже поздно. Сонода цепко сжала её руку, а Косака не отрывала взгляд от призрака.</p>
<p>Привидение тоже отреагировало на крик. Оно резко развернулось на звук.</p>
<p>«Уйдёт», — понимала Хонока. А если призрак исчезнет, то Ханаё и Нозоми тоже.<br/>Подруг без боя девушка отдавать не собиралась. Поэтому она, зажмурив глаза, побежала вперёд. То ли чтобы напугать, то ли чтобы заглушить собственный страх Косака издавала боевой клич, напоминающий боевики девяностых. Стоило признать, что это сработало — призрак замешкался, а Хонока сбила его с ног.</p>
<p>— Попался! — довольно выпалила девушка, восседая на трофее.</p>
<p>— Ай, Хонока-чан, слезь с меня!</p>
<p>Голос призрака отчего-то напоминал голос Нозоми. Да и эти волосы и глаза, будто это и была Тоджо. Девушка опустила глаза и, наконец, разглядела свою добычу.</p>
<p>— Нозоми-сан? Так это ты — привидение?</p>
<p>Хонока совершенно запуталась. Что, где, кто, почему и когда, видимо, на эти вопросы она никогда не получит ответа.</p>
<p>— Похоже, меня раскрыли, — Нозоми недовольно вздохнула.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Нико медленно, но верно подбиралась к жертве. Её цель стояла прямо за поворотом, так что девушка могла слышать её дыхание. Плана у Язавы не было, да и разве он нужен ей — великой и прекрасной? Конечно же нет. Нико полагалась только на интуицию и инстинкты идола.</p>
<p>Рин же старалась не отставать от подруги, шагая на цыпочках. Теперь, когда она была уверенна в том, что с остальными девушками всё было хорошо, идея напугать кого-нибудь казалась ей замечательной. Поэтому она была полна энтузиазма и энергии, даже в этом жарком костюме.</p>
<p>Жертва не шевелилась.<br/>Идеальный момент для атаки.</p>
<p>Девушки выпрыгнули из-за угла, рыча и издавая страшные непонятные звуки, при этом махая руками, изображая монстров. Жертва пронзительно закричала, испугалась, и от неожиданности ударила в воздух, попадая по одной из тыкв.</p>
<p>— Э? Нико-сан? Что вы тут делаете? — Ханаё растеряно захлопала глазами. Язава аккуратно убрала кусочки разбитой тыквы.</p>
<p>Её костюм разбит и уничтожен. Повезло ещё, что это была не её голова. «Вот это сила», —подумала она, отходя на шаг назад.</p>
<p>— Каёчин! — бросилась на подругу Рин. — Наконец-то я тебе нашла, ня!</p>
<p>— Рин-чан? — девушка ласково рассмеялась, когда узнала Хошизору. — Почему вы в таких странных нарядах?</p>
<p>— Страшные, да? — Рин крутилась вокруг, показывая свой костюм. Потёртая пыльная ткань и большая тыква на голове. Ханаё хихикнула. Сама она была одета в белый наряд, напоминающий призрака. Образ дополнял жуткий макияж. Нико недовольно фыркнула.</p>
<p>— Где Нозоми?</p>
<p>Коизуми вздрогнула, понимая, что она не должна была попадаться никому на глаза. Она сказала что-то непонятное, бурча себе под нос, из-за чего Нико разозлилась ещё больше.</p>
<p>— Где Нозоми? — повторила Язава более грозно и приблизилась к Ханаё.</p>
<p>Девушка растерялась. Она не могла рассказать ей о Нозоми, тем более о том, почему она так одета, хотя тут всё было ясно без слов. Нико уже давно раскрыла их, отчего становилось только страшнее.</p>
<p>Лучшее защита — это нападение. Но не для Коизуми. Соперник выглядит слишком грозно, повторяя раз за разом один и тот же вопрос. Лучшая защита в данной ситуации — это побег. И Ханаё бежит, подальше отсюда. Ей кричат вслед, требуют остановиться, но девушка бежит вперёд, надеясь на иллюзорную помощь.</p>
<p>Вот только Нико не отстаёт, в отличии от Рин, которая замешкалась. Нико бежит и почти настигает её на очередном повороте, когда Ханаё врезается. Котори вопросительно смотрит на Коизуми, а Уми довольно добавляет:</p>
<p>— А вот и сообщница.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Маки плотно закуталась в покрывало. Около получаса она не видела никого кроме Эли, и страх постепенно прокрадывался в её сердце. Аясэ же наблюдала за дождём, изредка смотря на подругу. Разговоры не помогали отвлечься, а игры уже давно наскучили, поэтому девушки молчали.</p>
<p>Атмосфера была тяжёлой. Ветер завывал за окном, дождь шумел, а иногда доносились раскаты грома и молний. Для Хэллоуина самая подходящая погода.</p>
<p>Неожиданно тишину разрушил чей-то крик. Приглушённый, определённо доносившийся со второго этажа.</p>
<p>Маки и Эли тут же вскочили. Это уже не был простой испуг украшений, а значит, случилось что-то похуже.</p>
<p>Девушки переглянулись. Они обе прекрасно понимали, что нужно делать.</p>
<p>Первым делом они взяли фонарики. Затем, вооружились подручными средствами. Эли взяла себе метлу, а Маки нашла металлическую биту.</p>
<p>Оставалось только подняться на второй этаж.</p>
<p>Нишикино глубоко вдохнула, отгоняя страх. Тёплая рука коснулась её плеча.</p>
<p>— Пошли, — решительно сказала Эли.</p>
<p>Уже на лестнице девушки слышали чьи-то голоса. Они ворчали и о чём-то громко спорили. Свет был включен, так что фонарики им не понадобились, но вот оружие они всё же приготовили для атаки.</p>
<p>Эли и Маки резко выпрыгнули в коридор, соблюдая элемент неожиданности.</p>
<p>В конце коридора, прямо напротив окна, на коленях сидели четыре девушки в странных нарядах. Маки узнала Нико, Ханаё и Нозоми, четвёртая же скрывала своё лицо за большой тыквой. Перед этой четвёркой стояла разъярённая Уми, а за ней — Хонока и Котори.</p>
<p>— Маки-чан, ты пришла за мной, ня! — вскрикнула тыквенная голова, вскакивая со своего места.</p>
<p>— Рин? Что у тебя на голове? — Маки медленно опустила биту.</p>
<p>Но Хошизора не успела ответить. Уми остановила её, грозным взглядом приковывая к полу.</p>
<p>— Ты ничего не забыла? — голос Соноды жутким эхом разнося по коридору.</p>
<p>Рин села на место, стыдливо опуская голову.</p>
<p>— Н-но, Уми-сан, это правда были не мы, — начала робко Ханаё. — Кто-то забыл закрыть окно, вот и занавеска развевалась. Тебе просто показалось, что это привидение, вот и всё…</p>
<p>Но Сонода разозлилась от этого только сильнее. Коизуми замолкла, поймав на себе ужасающий взгляд.</p>
<p>— Кажется, Уми испугалась занавески и упала в обморок, — начала объяснять ситуацию подругам Котори. — А Нозоми и Ханаё, которые хотели нас напугать, накрыли её покрывалом и думали позвать нас. Вот только мы поднялись сюда раньше, чем они спустились. В итоге мы поймали Нозоми, подумав, что она призрак. А Нико и Рин умудрились напугать Ханаё и все вместе прибежали сюда.</p>
<p>— Теперь они наказаны, — добавила Хонока</p>
<p>Эли весело рассмеялась, осматривая наказанных. Нозоми, сидевшая рядом с Уми, крутила в руках карты таро. Ханаё старалась смотреть куда-то вбок. Нико пристально глядела вперёд, видимо размышляя, как поскорее сбежать отсюда. Рин сидела и болтала тыквой, которая висела у неё на голове.</p>
<p>Маки усмехнулась.</p>
<p>— Может, уже устроим вечеринку?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Весёлый девичий смех раздавался по зале. Вместо страшилок девушки решили рассказывать друг другу забавные истории. Ужасов на сегодня хватило всем. И хотя Нозоми то и дело выкрикивала жуткие словечки, всем было весело.</p>
<p>Когда Котори рассказала свою историю, тем самым завершая круг, на некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Но она быстро прервалась пением Хоноки.</p>
<p>Рин быстро подхватила идею лидера. Она вскочила с футона и принялась стаскивать с рояля белую ткань. Маки тоже поняла, к чему они ведут, и направилась к музыкальному инструменту.<br/>Вскоре в доме разливалась музыка, и девушки танцевали и пели, совсем как в тот раз, в Акихабаре, а за окном опадали красные листья.</p>
<p>Этот Хэллоуин девушки запомнят надолго.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>